Monster War
by KBD99
Summary: Sequal to New Era
1. Chapter 1

**All the vampire discriptions are from the story Converted by Dominator225**

Blossom POV:

"What do you mean?", I asked, with an evil grin.

"No more vamps.", he said. I then grabbed him with my tendrils.

"That's what you think.", I said before I bit him on his neck, his blood was so sweet. It tasted like cherries and I was getting turned on. I finally finished and dropped his body.

"Hey bitch!", I turned around and saw a soldier aiming his gun at me. He was pulled the trigger and I closed my eyes ready for the feeling of the bullets, but they didn't hit. When I opened my eyes I saw Brick holding the guy in his jaws drinking the blood, keeping the body up because his fingers and claws were in the guy's shoulders. Brick the dropped the body and turned had a sadistic smile on his face which was covered in blood. He had a wild look in his blood red eyes, his eyes literly matched the color of the blood in his mouth.

"Hello Brick, had a good breakfast?", I asked sarcasticly.

"No not enough, I'm still hungry and their is a whole building full of blood.", he said and then laughed like a maniac. It's not the first time I herd him laugh like this, before the entire vampire deal.

"You can't kill everybody in the building.", I said.

"Of course not, you're in it. Why would I want to kill you?", he said. He said walking up to me rubbing his head under my chin.

"You know that's not what I mean.", I said.

"Who is going to stop me?", he asked.

"Me.", I said.

"How?", he asked.

"Persuading you, of course.", I said rubbing his chest and giving him a peck on the lips.

"There are vampires in the building, evacuate the building!", I looked outside and saw whole squads of vampire hunters, the soldiers that Brick and his brothers trained.

"Why are you scared?", Brick asked. He must of saw my reaction.

"There are squads of vampire hunters!", I said.

"Watch this.", he said. He stared putting blood all over me and grabbed the soldier's gun.

"What are you doing?", I asked.

"Pretend to be dead.", he commanded. I followed the command.

"Now just stay here.", he said and then I herd the soldiers come in.

"Sir, we herd there was a vampire.", I herd the commander say.

"Don't worry I took care of it. It's just a shame, I thought the cure worked on her but I guess not.", he said, I could actually here the sadness in his voice, he wasn't acting.

"Well, we'll start the clean up.", said the commander and then I was put into a body bag and I could feel myself lifted up, and put in a truck. I then herd the sound of gunshots and I imideitly ripped open the bag and sat up. I could still here the gunshots and the screams of pain. Then the door opened to revel Brick covered in blood with the same smile he had on.

"Hello love, how was you're little nap while I handled all of the soldiers?", he asked. I saw one of the soldiers get up and fire.

"Brick! Look out!", but it was too late and all of the hit. I then grabbed the gun he was holding and killed the soldier. I looked down and didn't see any sign of life in Brick. I then grabbed his head and pulled him in my chest and cried as I cradled him in my arms. I then felt bullets on my chest and I looked down and saw the bullets coming out of his body, something I've never seen from a vampire so I dropped his head. He then kicked up and cracked his neck.

"That hurt, not as bad as being bit but it still hurt.", he said.

"Let's go meet up with my sisters and your brothers."

"They changed my brothers too?", he asked with excitement.

"Yeah."

**Hope you like the first chapter, over 700 words! Remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup POV:

"Good morning Buchie Boy!", I said to my husband Butch. I grabbed him with my tendrils.

"What the hell?!", he screamed before I attempted to bite him. Before I could he kicked me in the face and grabbed his AK47. Then the phone rang, and he answered it.

"Hello?", he said.

"Oh hey Boomer, what do you want? Buttercup is trying to turn me into a vampire.", he said after a minute.

"Wait...what?! Bubbles turned you into one?!", he said shocked after another minute. I was just standing there waiting.

"Same with Brick?!", he said. Wow leader girl was able to get Brick, I wonder how.

"Fine! I'll let her.", I herd him say and I got really excited. He then hung up and dropped the gun.

"Just get it over with.", he said as he exposed his neck for me.

"I'll try.", I said and then bit his neck, he screamed out in pain and I saw his hand going for the gun so I took him to the ground, I was on top. His blood tasted like kiwi and it turned me on. Then I was done.

"I'm done Butch.", I said. Then the door was kicked in by a group of soldiers. Before I did anything Butch attacked taking a barrage of bullets as he did. He then started slashing and cutting with his claws and it was a blood bath. I closed my eyes and herd the screams of pain and fear from the soldiers. I opened my eyes to see a blood soaked Butch on the ground licking up all the blood. He then got up and walked towards me.

"Hey Butterbutt, why didn't you attack them?", he asked with a sadistic smile. His eyes were still emerald green but they had a wilder look to them than they normally did.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I feel better than okay. I feel like I did when we first fought each other except I don't want to kill you.", he said and then laughed like a maniac.

"So, now we have to go to our HQ."

"But, I'm still hungry, and this is a small town. We should go on a killing spree.", he said with hopeful eyes. It was tempting but we had other stuff to do.

"Their will be plenty of time for killing sprees, but not now.", I said and he groaned about it.

"Now where are the keys to the car?", I asked. Butch was already holding them. We then headed out the door and could here the sirens of the vampire hunters.

"Where are we going?", he asked as he started the car.

"You'll love it."

"Where?!", he screamed.

"Las Vegas.", I said and the look on his face was priceless. A smile creeped across his face.

"VIVA LAS VEGAS!", he screamed as he slammed his foot on the pedal.


	3. Chapter 3

Boomer POV:

What was taking my brothers so long? They should be here by now.

"OH MY GOD!", I herd Bubbles scream from the relaxation room. I could here the murmurs or other vampires, I ran into it to see the news on the TV, it was showing live footage of Brick driving away from cops while Butch was in the back shooting at them with a machine gun. I was shocked by my brothers behavior, usually they were cool headed enough to not do this shit.

"Why the hell are Brick and Butch ding this?", I asked myself out loud. Bubbles sighed and then turned to me.

"They were just turned into vampires, and as usual they have a huge burst of adrenaline. This gets rid of their common sense and makes them reckless and aggressive, it happened to you too when I turned you a year ago.", she said which caused me to remember the killing spree I went on.

_Flashback..._

_"Boomer?", I herd Bubbles say to me while we were in bed about to going asleep._

_"Yes, darling?"_

_"I have to tell you something, a secret.", she said nervously._

_"What?", I asked acting confused, I already knew what it was._

_"I'm still a vampire and me and my sisters are going to change you and your brothers into vampires.", she said more nervously._

_"I know."_

_"You know?!", she asked shocked._

_"Yeah, and I'm not going to try and stop you."_

_"Okay, well I'm going to bite now.", she said and then I felt a agonizing pain in my neck, I screamed out in agony. I couldn't see because of the tears gathering in my eyes, then I fainted._

_"Okay vampire freeze!", I herd an officer say and I herd Bubbles gasp. Next thing I knew the guys hand was in my hand and his body was on the floor._

**_20 minutes_**_**later...**_

_People were screaming in fear and my hands and mouth were covered in blood. Their were corpses of all my victims covering the ground, limbs ripped apart and throats ripped out. The pavement was red with blood and cars were flipped and wrecked, stores and buildings were on fire, and I wasn't done yet. I then let out a manic's laugh._

_"Boomer stop it!", I herd Bubbles scream. I turned around to see her backed up by her vampire bodyguards. All of her bodyguards had worried expression's on their faces, they knew I could kill them all including Bubbles if I wanted. I let a grin cross my face and chuckle escape my mouth._

_"Fine, anything for you.", I said still considering wether or not to kill them all and continue my killing spree._

_"Good, now let's go to our HQ in Las Vegas.", she said. I couldn't help but to say..._

_"VIVA LAS VEGAS!"_

_End of flash back..._

Brick POV:

Butch was in the back of the bullet proof truck that me and Blossom stole and was shooting a machine gun that we found at the cops.

"Why did you guys have to kill those truckers?!", Blossom screamed into my ear.

"They were eyeing you and no one eyes our mates and lives to tell the story.", I said.

"That's the reason, because they were looking at us with goo goo eyes!", screamed Buttercup.

"Yup!", we herd Butch scream from the back. Me and Blossom met up with BC and Butchie at a rest stop on the highway to Nevada so we decided to drive together.

"So what do we do now?", asked Blossom. Out of the corner of my eye and I could see a news chopper.

"Butch! Shoot down that chopper to distract the cops!", I screamed to my little brother.

"Okay.", he said. I then herd gun shots and then I saw the chopper go down in a blaze out of the rear view mirror.

"Brick make a right turn now or we're going to miss the exit!", screamed Buttercup and I did exactly as she said and we were on our way to Las Vegas.


	4. Chapter 4

Brick POV:

We finally reached Las Vegas and decided to walk the rest of the way. It was full of lights and casinos I could tell Butch's gambler side wanted to go into all of them, then I herd a siren. I looked over to see cops getting shot at by bank robbers, three of them in total heavily armed. One had a mini gun, one had a granade launcher, and the last one had a shotgun.

"Should I go help the cops?", I asked with an amused smile.

"Man, fuck the police!", said Butch.

"I was asking Blossom, num nuts."

"Fine, just meet us at this address.", she said handing me a piece of paper.

"It's about time vampires came out of the shadows.", said Buttercup. Then they started to walk away.

"Now to have some fun and dinner.", I said to myself licking my lips as I walked over to bank.

"Hey guy! Get away from here!", I herd one of the police officers say, I ignored him.

"If you three give up now, I'll spare you and your pathetic lives.", I said cracking my nuckles.

"How about no? Eat lead!", said the guy with the mini gun. The he fired the gun at me and multiple bullets ripped into my flesh, I then fell onto my back.

"Heh, crazy fool.", I herd one of them say. I then sat up like dracula.

"Boo!", I said with a smile on my face.

"Light him up!", I herd the guy with the shotgun say and mini gun guy fired again. But, instead of letting them hit I caught all of them with my right hand.

"Fire a granade!", the guy with a mini gun said and the granade launcher fired. It it right in front of me and exploded, shrapnel cutting and digging into my skin. I ignored it and charged at the robbers, when I got to the mini gun dude I used my claws and ripped his throat out, the blood splattered all over my face. Then came the granade launcher, I kicked his head off and when it collided with the wall it exploded, splattering blood and brain matter on the wall. Then it was time for the leader, I snuck up behind him and stabbed my right hand into his back/spin, which paralyzed him. I covered his mouth with my left and and then bite his neck. The smoke from the grande cleared and all the cops could see me holding the leader's neck in my jaws. I finally let the body drop and the cops fired their pistols at me. I mearly dodged all the bullets while I made my way to the cops. I finally made it to the cops and one caught my intrest, a young girl probably new to the job. I was then finally shot in the head by another cop. I didn't bother to pretend to be dead I just stayed standing their, then the bullet finally came out of my head. I counted 10 cops, including the girl. I then used my vampiric super speed added with my chemical X speed and quickly broke all of the cops necks, excluding the girl. She was scared and pointed her gun at me.

"Put it down, I'm not going to kill you.", I said with a friendly smile. She was shocked and then put her gun in the holster.

"Why?", she managed to squeak out.

"You have potential to be a good soldier.", I said.

"Soldier?", she asked quietly again.

"Yes a vampire soldier, you remember how the vampires and humans had a war a few years ago?", I asked.

"Yeah, the humans won because of my brother's commanding officer, Brick JoJo.", she said.

"It's nice to see you again, Emily. Ryan was a good soldier and I have no doubt you will be too.", I said. After a minute relization hit her face and she ran up and gave me a hug.

"Brick, it's been forever. When did you turn into a vamp?", she asked.

"Few days ago, apparently the 'cure' didn't work and the Puffs turned us. It's not as bad as you think.", I said.

"Are the vampires planning to start another war?", she asked.

"It won't be a war, since me and my bros are on the other side now. But since your here I want to save you from the fate of other humans.", I said.

"What will happen to them?", she asked.

"Death or slavery.", I said. Her face went white.

"When will this happen?", she asked.

"I don't know, but if you don't want to become a vamp I have another solution.", I said.

"What?", she asked.

"During the war I'll get you as a salve and then you will not have to be a vamp. Also, you know I won't be cruel to you.", I said.

"I'd rather become a vamp.", she said. I then herd police sirens in the air.

"Get on my back. We'll continue this when we're safe.", I said. She did as I said and got on my back and I took of towards the address Blossom gave me.

**5 minutes later...**

We finally made it to the HQ and it was a casino. I walked in with Emily by my side.

"Can I help you sir?", said a worker who was standing right in front of me. I looked into his eyes and could tell he was a vampire.

"Brick JoJo and guest."

"But she is a human?", he said looking worried.

"Not for long, now take me to Blossom and the others.", I said grabbing the guys collar.

"Yes right this way.", he said nervously. He then led us to a door that had the vampire symbol on it. A red cross with a bat behind it. We then walked in.

**Well for all the people who wanted longer chapters, 1000+ words.**


	5. Chapter 5

Boomer POV:

I can't believe who Brick brought back with him, Emily!

"Brick, why did you bring a human here?!", screamed Blossom.

"She won't be a human for very long, she wants to be turned.", he said.

"That's what we need, another adrenaline filled vampire.", Buttercup said to Brick with sarcasm in her voice.

"No, but a marine who made it to sargent when she was only 22 is a pretty useful soldier.", he said.

"Yeah, and her close combat skills are unreal.", said Butch.

"And when she has a gun in her hand, her aim is perfect.", I said.

"Besides, it's better than getting random punks off the streets and thinking they'll be able to beat the werewolves if they decide to show their head.", said Brick. Emily was just standing in a corner keeping her mouth shut.

"Fine... we'll let her in the army.", said Blossom obviously mad at the fact that she been beated in an argument.

"So Emily, what is Ryan up to?", asked Butch. Butch and Ryan were close, almost as close as he is to us.

"He's dead.", she said. Me and my brothers were shocked and heartbroken, Ryan was like a brother to us.

"H-how?", asked Butch.

"He was a werewolf hunter and he came up against the PowerPunks. He had no chance and was killed. Thats what I herd.", she said tears swelling in her eyes.

"Well, he's probably in heaven now, he was a good soldier.", Brick said. I then herd shouts of vampire hunters with my super hearing.

"Brick! Hunters are here!", I said.

"What?!", screamed Bubbles. Buttercup then hit an alarm and vampires were rushing to the garage.

"Brick, we should split up. You and your brothers take Emily and go to our summer house in Los Angles. Me and my sisters will go Quebec to get some more recruits, we'll meet you down their in a month.", Blossom said to Brick. Brick nodded and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Butch, Boomer, Emily...let's roll.", Brick said leading us to the garage.

"Which one are we taking?", asked Butch.

"The bulletproof SUV. Butch take back, their should be a mini gun in case. Boomer, Emily, take back seats, their will be MK14's. I'll drive.", he said and we hoped in the car and took off on route 15.

Emily POV:

We were just cruzing on the highway when I herd Butch scream...

"RPG!", he screamed and then within a second the truck was flipped upside down and I was being dragged out of the wreckage by some one. I couldn't see because my blood was in my eyes, I had a gash on my head.

"Are you okay?", I herd the voice ask, it sounded like Brick's.

"B-brick...is that you?", I managed to get out.

Brick POV:

"Yeah it's me, just rest and don't die on me. That's an order."

"Yes sir...", she said before she passed out.

"Butch, who hit us? Hunters?", asked Boomer.

"No, worse, werewolves. A lot of them are on their way, we should either run or get ready for a fight.", said Butch looking over to me.

"Well, we're RowdyRuffs aren't we? We stand and fight.", I said and then Boomer looked over to Emily.

"What about her?", he asked.

"I want you to stand back and make sure no wolves get to her, Butch give Boomer the machine gun.", I said and he did as he was told. I then started to see a huge mass of wolves coming towards us.

"What's the plan leader boy?", asked Butch.

"Plan? We just go in and bash some skulls.", I said.

"Really?", asked butch with excitment.

"Hell yeah. You get the right side, I get the left side. Okay?", I asked.

"I like this plan.", He said.

"I knew you would."


	6. Chapter 6

Brick POV:

"That was fun.", I said, painting to Butch. The place was littered with werewolf bodies and our hands were covered with blood.

"Yeah, it was.", he responded. We started walking back to the truck but then we herd evil laughter. I turned around to see the the PowerPunks.

"What the hell are you three doing here?", I asked.

"To kidnap you and your brothers so we can mate or kill you.", said Berserk. Normally I wouldn't be scared but me and Butch wasted too much energy to fight enemies of this strength.

"That's what you think!", screamed Boomer while holding a RPG.

"What the hell?!", screamed Brat. He then fired a rocket at them, it exploded and sent them flying back.

"Get in the truck now!", I screamed. All four of us got into the truck and I took off.

"Brick, they're following us!", screamed Emily.

"Butch do have enough energy for 'you know what'?", I asked.

"Yeah, why?", he asked.

"Use it, now."

"But I thought you said-"

"NOW BUTCH!", I screamed.

"Fine, you don't have to be such a jerk.", he said, then started charging up energy.

"Emily, Boomer move out of the way so Butch can fire through the back.", I said and they moved. I then opened up the back doors so Butch had a shot at the girls.

"CERO!", he screamed as he fired the giant energy beam at the Punks. Their was a giant explosion when it hit and I punched it out of their.

"We should stop and rest.", said Boomer.

"I agree.", I said and pulled into the Sacramento exit. I then stopped a hotel and bought two rooms.

"Emily will stay with Butch for protection, just in case the Punks or their boyfriends find us here.", I said.

"I thought you killed them!", said Emily in fear.

"Don't worry about them, their the least of our problems.", I said and handed her a shotgun. I then went into me and Boomer's room and went to sleep.

**Hey guys, finished the chapter. Please review, favorite, and follow. I also want to tell you about my new story coming out, its about the DC heroes and MIGHT include the RRB/PPG as side characters, but it will mostly involve DC characters. It will be up some time today, it's going to be called : Ghost, Son of Zod.**


End file.
